1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to a method and a system for calibrating time for interactive activity; in particular, to the method and the system for the calibration of interactive activity in a live program based on a characteristic value of the content.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the production studio of a television show or a radio program broadcasts re-recorded programs in one way. The live program may allow an audience to make a comment by dialing in the live show as it is broadcast. However, the live program merely lets one audience participate in the program at one time. Further, in the modern show, the audience can give comments through simple message service (SMS) or a specific channel for the live program. These live messages can be shown in a split-screen inserted to a specific area of the live program displayed in a display.
With the widespread use of intelligent mobile devices and multiplicity of networks, now production studios that originally produce television shows or radio programs can provide live programs for the audience to interact with through mobile devices. In the television or radio program, a real-time interactive game is submitted for the audiences to play, using their mobile devices. The mobile devices are then required to install a specified application program. The application program is executed to synchronize with the live program as the game begins. In an example, the audiences can respond to the question using their mobile devices when the director asks for an answer in the live program. In the meantime, a server at the production studio receives the answers made by the audiences through the application program. This is different from only one person participating in the real-time interview with the director in the conventional program, as the modern radio program or television show can interact with many people at one time through this interactive activity.
Nevertheless, the mentioned interactive activity held between the user end mobile device and the server at the production studio over a network still meets a problem when the network environments where the audiences locate are variant. When the live program is delivered to audiences over the network, the interactive activity provided by the server host meets problems, for example the user end program is not synchronized with the live program. The network environments for people are varied since the live program can be broadcast over various transmission methods such as digital wired network, analog wired network, and digital broadcast that result in different transmission delays. The problem causes the interactive activity not to be synchronized among the audiences. The transmission delay makes the server host produce an error in determining the time of collecting audiences' responses during the procedure of the live game or a specific interactive activity. When the program result depends on the responding time made by the audiences, any delay will affect the audiences' interests.